Orgasmania
by Only G
Summary: Un chalet dont ses amis ont décidé de tester l'acoustique toutes les nuits, du chocolat, une gigantesque pile de vieux Cosmo, une double foulure à la cheville et Edward qui passe ses soirées dans la salle de bains. C'est sûr, ce n'était pas les vacances rêvées que Bella avait prévues... Just for fun... OS / AH


_Bonjour à toutes !  
_

_Il y a quelques temps, j'ai eu cette maudite chanson en tête. C'est pas vraiment le genre de musique que j'apprécie réellement, et encore moins la chanteuse que j'idolâtre. Mais toujours est-il qu'elle persistait dans mon esprit. J'ai fini par l'écouter et j'ai eu une conversation avec une amie qui était dégoûtée que son homme ait annulé leurs vacances à la montagne... Mon fils faisant ses dents, les nuits sont parfois courtes et j'en profite pour griffonner ou taper des petites choses. Et voilà ce qui en est ressorti._

_C'est pas du tout mon genre - faut croire que j'étais très fatiguée... - mais j'ai voulu m'y essayer. On verra bien si ça vous charme ou pas. _

_Je vous invite donc à la montagne, dans un chalet où il fait malgré tout très chaud et où Bella a, comme moi, des problèmes d'insomnie._

_Je vous retrouve en bas, bises et très bonne lecture !_

_G._

* * *

**ORGASMANIA**

* * *

_Just your presence, and I second guess my sanity  
Yes, it's a lesson, and it's based on my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots, as I see you, I get so hot  
Common sense is out the door, can't seem to find a lot  
Take a minute, you know inside you feel it right  
Take me home, I put desire in your arms tonight_

_( S.O.S _ Rhianna )_

* * *

Il y a des jours comme ça, où vous avez envie de bousculer votre destin.

De sortir de votre routine.

De tenter quelque chose de fou.

Moi, j'avais envie de tenter quelque chose de fou à chaque fois que je voyais Edward Cullen.

Mais à l'évidence, lui n'avait pas envie de tenter quelque chose de fou chaque fois qu'il me voyait.

Je venais d'essuyer ma précisément six million huit cent mille trois cent quarante-sept tentatives d'approche ratées, mais mon désir passait bien au dessus de ça.

Mon cerveau me disait de tout arrêter et de laisser tomber mais mon envie, elle, avait revêtu sa tenue de combat, ensemble de dentelle noir et porte-jarretelle façon femme fatale, talons aiguilles, couteau de chasse et flingue de Tomb Rider pour éliminer toute éventuelle concurrence portant robe sexy ou simple combinaison de ski, avec deux traits sur chaque joue.

C'était officiel : mon envie était entrée en guerre contre l'indifférence totale du canon qui partageait mon chalet de vacances et qui me hantait depuis près de cinq longues, interminables et exquises années.

J'avais fait des pieds et des mains auprès d'Emmett trois semaines avant notre départ pour qu'il accepte de me trouver une petite place dans sa Jeep, même dans son coffre entre deux des énormes sacs d'Alice. Je lui avais glissé que je l'aiderais en échange à faire plus qu'ami-ami avec Rosalie, ce qui l'avait tout de suite fait céder.

Quand il s'agissait de Rosalie, Emmett, 1 m 90, 90 kilos de muscles et surtout de testostérones, se transformait volontiers en chaton tout doux et ronronnant et serait même prêt à faire la carpette pour qu'elle essuie sur lui ses talons aiguilles, du moment qu'ils entraient en contact par n'importe quel moyen.

_« Mais il faudra que tu suives un entraînement intensif. »_

J'avais shoppé dès le soir-même sur le Net une combinaison de ski de pro, avec lunettes et skis assortis qui m'avaient coûté les deux yeux plus les deux bras et une demie jambe mais dans les quels je me voyais parfaitement slalomer sur les pistes noires. Bonnet au vent, sourire fendant largement mon visage pour une fois hâlé, reluquant consciencieusement le corps magnifiquement moulé d'Edward qui aiguiserait encore plus mon envie et mon désir de son insolent fessier et de la moindre parcelle de sa peau, en me faisant une éclatante démonstration de sa souplesse, effectuant même des loopings périlleux pour m'impressionner.

_« Je dois te prévenir que Edward fait du ski depuis qu'il a 6 ans et que tu n'as jamais tenu plus de 3 secondes assise sur une luge. Je n'imagine même pas sur des skis... »_

Note à moi-même : tuer Alice pour révéler les moments les plus embarrassants de ma vie privée, et détruire toute trace compromettante, genre photos d'enfance dans albums calés sur la dernière étagère de ma bibliothèque.

Mais malheureusement pour moi, tout ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu.

J'avais bien eu une place entre deux des énormes sacs de voyage d'Alice qui m'avait couté un énorme bleu sur la fesse droite – j'avais même toujours du mal à m'asseoir à cause de ça - et une quasi compression de la cage thoracique. J'avais même eu droit à un entraînement intensif devant la Wii d'Emmett et son regard acéré d'entraîneur sportif de haut niveau – du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait -, durant quatre jours par session de 6 heures, m'autorisant seulement à aller aux toilettes pendant 90 secondes, me gavant par série de 800 g de pâtes et autres féculents.

J'avais bien réussi à partager une chambre avec Rose juste à côté de celle qu'il occupait avec Emmett et que je regrettais presque depuis notre première nuit : Emmett ronflait comme une locomotive agonisante doublée d'un rassemblement de bûcherons bourrés.

J'avais bien tenté de faire taire les moqueries d'Emmett, de Jacob et de Jasper.

Mais je n'avais tenu qu'une minute – entière ! – sur mes skis, pour me retrouver tête dans la neige, fesses en l'air, et cheville formant un drôle d'angle très, très douloureux.

Edward, qui avait d'abord semblé impressionné par mon matériel de professionnelle, m'avait lancé un regard affligé, et je l'aurais juré, moqueur, avant de me laisser aux mains paniquées d'Alice, qui m'engueulait presque de l'obliger à jouer les gardes malades par sens du devoir alors qu'elle avait projeté de s'envoyer en l'air dans un petit bois non loin des pistes de ski, dont Jasper lui avait parlé en long en large et en travers, et dont elle imaginait déjà un écho d'orgasme fulgurant qui ferait pâlir d'envie toutes les femmes présentes dans la station de ski, tandis qu'un sauveteur me malmenait ma cheville douloureuse avec des gestes que j'aurais qualifié de brusques voire même de sauvages.

Une blonde et une rousse version Victoria Secrets Angels matérialisées à ses bras plus tard, Edward s'était éloigné sans un regard en arrière, et même quatre jours après, j'entendais les rires tonitruants et moqueurs d'Emmett, Jacob et Jasper.

Seule Rosalie avait été conciliante et était restée avec moi, remplaçant une Alice plus que ravie d'aller jouer les enragées sexuelles à la montagne, les deux premiers jours de ma convalescence forcée après la sentence tombée : double – rien que ça ! – entorse à la cheville, qui me coinçait d'office au chalet pendant que les autres gambadaient gaiement dans la neige, tels des élans dans leur élément naturel, même si les élans ne gambadaient pas...

Le lendemain, elle avait dû s'occuper en plus de moi d'Emmett qui ne se sentait pas bien et « fiévreux ». Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de se promener en boxer à chaque fois qu'il devait passer dans le petit salon où nous nous trouvions pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Je devais reconnaître qu'il était très doué car elle le déshabillait du regard à chaque fois avec une concupiscence lubrique de plus en plus affamée, limite le filet de bave au coin des lèvres, chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible venant de Rosalie, d'habitude tellement distante avec la gente masculine.

En quatre jours, je n'avais fait que lire, regarder la télé et dormir, m'autorisant un bain brûlant d'une heure et demie pour me consoler, avec verre de vin et une partie de la réserve de chocolat que Jacob avait apportée et étais devenue spectatrice du collé-serré de la séduction entre Rosalie et Emmett qui s'était concrétisé la veille.

Je n'avais pas été autorisé à entrer dans ma chambre pour dormir sur mon lit inconfortable et avais vu Emmett en émerger le matin-même, les cheveux en pétard, un sourire crétin et radieux scotché sur les lèvres, un indéniable succion à la base du cou, des traces de griffures fraîches sur le torse et dans le dos, et qu'en plus d'être spectatrice de cet engouement sexuel, j'en étais devenue officiellement l'auditrice aux premières loges.

Jacob n'avait pas arrêté de le charrier toute la soirée avant de s'éclipser après le repas, pendant que Alice et Jasper faisaient à moitié l'amour sur _mon_ canapé, m'obligeant à me replier sur quelques malheureux millimètres carrés et que Emmett et Rosalie tentaient d'alimenter en électricité toute la station de ski, tant la tension entre eux était palpable et intense.

_« L'air de la montagne est un très grand stimulant sexuel. »_

Alice devrait écrire un livre sur cette théorie et surtout m'expliquer en quoi, car tout le monde semblait s'envoyer en l'air dans ce chalet sauf moi – j'étais sûre que Jacob allait retrouver une fille, tous les soirs car il n'avait pas dormi une seule nuit, sauf la première, au chalet -.

Il y avait aussi Edward qui semblait imperméable à tout ce sexe ambiant et ô combien attractif, qui était sur le point de me rendre folle.

Pour ma santé mentale, j'avais besoin de m'envoyer en l'air et de connaître un orgasme à déclencher une avalanche. Voire dans l'idéal, plusieurs.

Peut-être arriverais-je comme ça à fermer le clapet d'Alice qui de toute évidence, était bien décidée à faire connaître à toute la station, et même à tout l'état, qu'elle prenait un pied d'enfer chaque nuit, tant ses cris et ses gémissements étaient sonores.

Et je connaissais parfaitement la personne qui pourrait m'aider à ressentir ces dits-orgasmes.

Il se trouvait en ce moment-même dans la salle de bains, exquisement nu – c'était plus pratique pour se doucher.

J'entendais l'eau tomber sur sa peau que je rêvais d'embrasser et de lécher sous toutes les coutures.

Je voyais ses mains malaxer son cuir chevelu, descendre le long de son cou, sur son torse délicieusement sculpté que j'avais entraperçu la veille et qui m'avait tenu éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit, son ventre, plat et musclé, puis se refermer sur...

Un bruit sourd me tira de ma rêverie et me fit sursauter, m'arrachant à une vision ô combien alléchante d'Edward se donnant du plaisir.

Le rire doux et coquet de Rosalie se fit entendre, puis un autre bruit, un râle et un gémissement.

Je n'osais même pas aller à l'arrière du chalet, la zone que je considérais comme sinistrée après la salle de bains, où se trouvaient la chambre de Jasper et Alice et celle nuitamment vide de Jacob où on devait entendre autant de gémissements que de tic tac de coucou et dont les cris devaient atteindre l'équivalent en décibel de ceux qu'on entendait dans la fosse d'un concert de Justin Bieber à son point culminent.

La lumière du petit couloir s'alluma quelques minutes plus tard et Rose apparut, serrée dans un drap blanc extrêmement froissé, les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que Emmett trois heures avant, quand il avait traversé le salon nu comme un vers, comme si je n'existais pas – et comme si je n'étais pas irrémédiablement en manque d'une peau masculine pour me narguer de la sorte -, avec le même sourire crétin sur les lèvres.

Elle pouffa de rire à quelque chose qu'il lui murmura de la chambre et que je préférais ne pas entendre, ne faisant même pas attention à moi, enroulée dans mon vieux plaid aux motifs de Noël, un thé à moitié froid et une pile gigantesque de vieux _Cosmopolitan_ sur la table basse, accompagnés de trois feues énormes tablettes de chocolat au lait.

Elle sursauta presque quand elle croisa mon regard inquisiteur, fatigué et presque jaloux puis me sourit, sans doute pour faire bonne mesure et cacher sa sortie fortuite du pays enchanté, magique et visiblement hors de portée pour moi, d'Orgasmania.

« Bella... Tu ne dors pas encore ? C'est inconfortable ? Ta cheville te fait mal ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant au milieu du salon, visiblement inquiète.

_ Ma cheville va très bien. Je pourrais presque clopiner jusqu'à la chambre vide de Jacob pour essayer de fermer les yeux quelques heures si je n'avais craint de traverser Orgasmania sans connaître de dégâts irréversibles à mon zen.

_ Orgasmania ? » S'amusa-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, je pointai un doigt vers le fond du chalet d'où nous parvenaient les gémissements étouffés d'Alice.

« Oh... Se contenta-t-elle de dire avec ce sourire crétin toujours scotché aux lèvres.

_ Oui, oh. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer passer devant ma feue ancienne chambre quand vous vous y trouvez, Emmett et toi.

_ On ne fait pas tant de bruits que ça. »

Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens.

« Non, je t'assure. Se défendit-elle, un léger rose envahissant ses joues.

_ Rosalie... Vous avez sans doute déjà réveillé les anciens esprits indiens qui peuplent ces montagnes depuis des siècles tant vos bruits sont assourdissants. Jake, lui au moins, a la décence de ne pas me faire partager ses prouesses nocturnes et va s'envoyer en l'air avec sa blonde ailleurs.

_ Et sa rousse.

_ Quoi ?

_ Sa blonde et sa rousse. »

Je la regardai avec effarement et entrouvris la bouche, pas sûre d'avoir tout saisi.

Jacob, mon meilleur ami de couche culotte, puis de maternelle, école primaire, collège, lycée, université et vie adulte, celui qui balbutiait devant une fille jusqu'à encore trois ans, celui pour qui j'avais dû inviter moi-même une cavalière pour le bal du lycée parce qu'il était trop timide pour le faire, s'adonnait au triolisme ? Pincez-moi, je rêve !

J'éclatai de rire pour me donner bonne mesure, n'y croyant pas une seule nanoseconde.

« Impossible. Fis-je.

_ Jane et Victoria.

_ Tu vois bien. C'est impossible. Elles pourraient être ses mères. Non, sérieusement... Jane Fonda, Victoria Beckham...

_ T'es complètement cinglée .

_ C'est vous qui me rendez cinglée ! Vous et vos visites quasi continuelles à Orgasmania. Vous vous rendez compte dans quel état je suis ? Je vous entends baiser comme des lapins toutes les nuits ! Et pas qu'une petite heure ou deux ! Non ! _Toute_ la nuit ! Et là, tu es en train de me dire que mon traître de meilleur ami s'envoie non seulement en l'air, mais _doublement _en l'air ! Alors que moi, je suis coincée sur ce canapé à regarder la neige tomber, à engloutir des tonnes de calories chocolatées et à me shooter au _Cosmo _!

_ S'il n'y a que ça, il y a quelques _Vogue_ dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper. » S'amusa-t-elle.

Je pointai un doigt digne d'un moine ou d'un prêtre prêchant contre la dépravation et les envies lubriques humaines à une époque puritaine.

« Ne te moque pas de moi !... Combien en as-tu eu ? Marmonnai-je après une pause.

_ De quoi ? »

Nouveau regard éloquent.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

_ Non ! Se défendit-elle.

_ Le fabuleux mot commençant par la lettre O...

_ Celui dont tu connais la définition que par le dictionnaire ? »

Je lui lançai le _Cosmo_ posé sur mes genoux, accompagné des papiers d'emballage des feues tablettes de chocolat et faillis même lui envoyer mon mug de thé aux agrumes, qu'elle esquiva avec je ne sais quelle adresse – sans doute l'avait-elle acquise après ses heures intensives passées à Orgasmania, ce qui avait dû grandement contribuer à assouplir son déhanché.

Je détestais quand on résumait si bien la tragédie grecque qu'était ma vie intime.

C'était... trop réducteur. Trop vrai.

« On les compte tous ou seulement ceux qu'il m'a donnés ces dernières 48 h ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en équilibre sur l'accoudoir de mon canapé.

_ Parce que tu en as eu en dehors de ces 48 heures avec lui ? Depuis combien de temps vous adonnez-vous à la clandestinité, vous deux ? Fis-je, suspicieuse.

_ Oh, il n'est pas du tout question de clandestinité... Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je pense à lui...

_ Tu... t'es donné du plaisir en pensant à Emmett ?

_ Tu ne l'as jamais fait en pensant à Edward ? Demanda-t-elle du tac au tac.

_ Non !

_ Non ?... »

Le sourire moqueur qu'elle me lança me mit en rogne.

Pourquoi dès que quelqu'un parlait d'Edward, je devenais limite prude et timide ?

« Tu mens très mal.

_ Pourquoi parles-tu d'Edward tout à coup alors que je te parle du fabuleux mot en O avec Emmett ?

_ Tout le monde sait que tu fantasmes à mort sur son corps si délicieusement sexy.

_ Tout le monde ?

_ A part lui. Mais je pense que même si tu te tatouais en rouge vif sur le front « baise-moi », il ne te croirait pas.

_ Je ne suis pas du tout son genre. Murmurai-je, tout à coup blessée, après avoir éloigné de ma conscience l'image d'un tel tatouage sur mon front.

_ Au contraire. C'est juste qu'il a besoin d'être... encouragé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Puis, repassa quelques secondes plus tard avec la crème Chantilly serrée contre elle, dont je ne voulais absolument pas savoir pour quel usage.

« Sois audacieuse. Surprends-le. » Fit-elle en s'éloignant vers sa chambre.

Le surprendre ?

Ce n'était pas ce que j'essayais de faire depuis 5 longues, interminables et exquises années ?

« Et pour les mots en O ? Repris-je pour me faire un peu de mal.

_ 12 ces deux derniers jours. Les autres, je ne les compte plus : ils sont trop nombreux. » Répliqua-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la chambre.

Durant de longues minutes, je restai à contempler la pile de magasines _Cosmo_, me retenant de chercher s'il n'y avait pas un article rédempteur ou qui pourrait m'aider à accomplir cette tache ô combien délicate : séduire de façon surprenante – Rosalie en avait de bien bonnes, parfois... - Edward Cullen.

Je réfléchissais à une approche plus en accord avec mon envie en tenue de combat qui pour une fois, me mettrai sur scène en tant qu'actrice et non au premier rang sur un strapontin en velours rouge en tant que spectatrice.

Moi aussi, je pouvais faire trembler les murs de ce chalet – et même jusqu'à ceux de Jéricho !

A en juger par l'eau qui coulait toujours, Edward n'était pas près de quitter la salle de bains.

Edward était toujours entièrement nu pour quelques minutes encore, durant les quelles un œil discret pouvait se glisser par l'entrebâillement de la porte malheureusement dépourvue de clé.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver l'envie – Edward nu, dégoulinant d'eau et de savon, improvisé star du X en exclusivité rien que pour moi – et un motif convainquant – un petit clopinement pour moi, un grand bond pour ma lubricité – afin de me trainer jusqu'à quelques malheureux mètres de là et pouvoir espérer enfin atteindre le seuil sacré et plus que convoité de Orgasmania.

J'avisai mon thé et l'engloutis cul sec, comme les cow-boys avec leur Whisky dans les grands westerns, à la dure.

Je vérifiai ensuite ma tenue de combat pour ma première phase de séduction du flambeur de petites culottes toutes catégories : du simple slip en coton au string très échancré et très transparent, et marmonnai, dépitée, devant mon ensemble short rouge à motif petit ourson, que je gardai honteusement pour les jours de déprime ou de je-m'en-foutisme, et qui devait traîner dans mon dressing depuis au moins 10 années.

Ma valise et mes tenues ultra glamours et sexys se trouvant dans ma feue ancienne chambre, je me voyais mal me traîner, à moitié agonisante de douleur, et m'écrouler sur la descente de lit très kitsch en synthétique et peau d'ours, surprenant Emmett et Rosalie en pleine démonstration d'une des positions les plus compliquées du kamasutra.

D'un autre côté, si je voulais vraiment séduire Edward ce soir, je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester avec des petits oursons sur mon pyjama, ça paraissait limite pédophile.

Je risquai un oeil et avec appréhension, une oreille vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Jasper avait, semblait-il, mis K.O Alice pour quelques minutes car aucun son ne parvenait de l'arrière du chalet, ce qui me décida à au moins me lever difficilement.

Ce temps de répit, c'était comme si soudain, ils sortaient tous de leur chambre tout nu, à la queue leu-leu et avaient joyeusement décidé d'aller faire la chenille dans la station de ski à près d'une heure du matin. Autrement dit, impossible, même si j'étais quasiment certaine que Emmett pouvait avoir des idées aussi tordues que celle-ci.

Je m'approchai sans bruit de mon ancienne chambre et par la même occasion, de la salle de bain et du seuil sacré d'Orgasmania.

Edward était toujours sous la douche – il allait finir par vider le ballon d'eau chaude et décupler les images dans ma boîte à orgasmes ultra privée.

Arrivée devant mon ancienne chambre, je me reposai quelques instants, les sens aux aguets.

La porte de la salle de bain laissait passer un léger rai de lumière, l'eau crépitant toujours sur le sol de la douche.

Retenant ma respiration avec appréhension et une soudaine bouffée d'excitation, je me concentrais sur Orgasmania.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de trois heures, aucun son ne filtrait des chambres.

J'en aurais eu la force et la possibilité, j'aurais presque entamé une danse de la victoire.

Je pouvais donc, en toute impunité, les yeux fermés, m'introduire clandestinement dans ma chambre, tâtonner jusqu'à ma valise qui se trouvait heureusement près de la porte d'entrée, récupérer mon déshabillé en soie noire et retourner à mon canapé ni vue, ni connue.

Simple en théorie.

Seulement en théorie...

Je tentai une nouvelle fois de me représenter Edward improvisé en star du X pour moi, son regard provocateur rivé au mien, sa « lance de pompier » comme le disait Alice en référence au métier de Jasper, prête à être saisie.

Je m'adossai un moment au mur, ne pouvant m'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour apprécier cette vision ô combien divine.

Je voyais parfaitement ses lèvres incurvées dans un rictus cynique.

L'eau et le savon qui coulaient sur sa peau merveilleusement chaude...

Son regard plongé dans le mien, pendant que je défaisais un à un les boutons de nacre de mon ensemble short en coton, effleurant ma gorge serrée, passant sur mon coeur qui bondissait lourdement dans ma poitrine, révélant la naissance de mes seins gonflés...

Un lourd gémissement sortit de ma gorge alors qu'un incendie se propageait de plus en plus rapidement dans mon ventre.

Je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir les yeux, je le voyais trop nettement.

Ses yeux verts qui brillaient de façon trop intense et qui avaient suivi la progression de mes doigts avec religiosité, ses lèvres, rouges, que j'avais envie de dévorer, sa peau que je voulais enfin toucher...

La pulpe de mes doigts fourmillait d'anticipation et de frustration.

Je voulais m'approcher, mais j'étais figée contre ce mur et lui ne bougeait toujours pas non plus.

Il se contentait de me provoquer.

Je voulais qu'il regarde mon corps.

Qu'il ne se contente pas de me défier du regard.

Je voulais le troubler autant qu'il me troublait depuis toutes ces années.

Je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, le souffle court, mes doigts ouvrant avec de plus en plus de lenteur les boutons de mon pyjama. J'effleurai mon nombril, la lisière de mon short.

Je caressai les aplats de son torse d'un regard languide, son ventre, ciselé à la perfection, sa verge, lourde, épaisse, tendue...

Un vif rayon de lumière me fit rouvrir brutalement les yeux, brisant ma bulle de volupté.

La chaleur de la salle de bain m'assaillit, ainsi que son humidité.

En voulant me redresser trop brusquement, je chancelai sur ma cheville douloureuse, et tombai lourdement la tête en avant, comme sur la piste de ski.

Sauf que ma tête ne rencontra pas la neige. Mais le léger duvet qui recouvrait le torse d'Edward Cullen, divinement chaud et humide, sentant mon gel douche à la fraise...

_Mon gel douche à la fraise ?_

Ses grandes mains m'attrapèrent aux épaules pour me stabiliser alors que mon regard dévorait d'une faim insatiable chaque millimètre carré de peau qu'il voyait. Son torse, son ventre, la légère traînée de poils qui descendait sous sa serviette en éponge nouée insolemment bas sur ses hanches.

Oh... Mon... Dieu...

J'entendais limite le chœur d'anges qui m'accueillait au Paradis.

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, j'étais décédée sur cette piste de ski, en ayant fait que 5 mètres avec mon équipement de professionnelle et qu'Orgasmania était l'un des multiples noms du Purgatoire.

J'avais sans doute traversé indemne les sept cercles de l'Enfer et me retrouvai enfin, après de nombreuses épreuves bravement passées, devant le Tout Puissant.

Cela ne pouvait être que ça : Edward Cullen était la forme mortelle et charnelle du dieu que des millions de personnes chérissaient sur Terre et qui n'avaient aucune idée de mon incroyable découverte.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice étaient en fait des démons qui avaient pris l'apparence de mes amis, et le cercle où étaient enfermés les damnés condamnés aux flammes éternelles pour pêché de luxure, était celui que j'avais le plus difficilement traversé et celui qui m'avait le plus éprouvée.

M'arrachant à sa peau, Edward essaya de me remettre d'aplomb, me tirant une sorte de râle de protestation.

Il m'observa intensément quelques secondes à la lumière de la salle de bains.

Je tentai de soutenir son regard, plus hypnotisée que par bravoure.

La douleur dans ma cheville trop longtemps sollicitée me rappela à l'ordre, me faisant grimacer.

« Ca va ? » Souffla-t-il en passant un bras solide autour de ma taille.

Cette fois-ci, j'entendais distinctement le chœur des anges et leur alléluia.

Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas cassé quelque chose plus tôt ?

Feignant une faiblesse qui était quasiment la mienne, je m'accrochai à son épaule, remontant ma main le long de son dos pour goûter encore plus la chaleur et la texture de sa peau.

Une goutte d'eau coula d'une des mèches de ses cheveux collés à sa tempe et descendit lentement le long de sa joue, pour tenir dans un équilibre précaire sur le bas de sa mâchoire.

Mue par une soudaine inspiration, n'écoutant que mon envie habillée en femme fatale, je m'approchai et recueillis le précieux nectar du bout de la langue.

Sa main se referma convulsivement sur ma hanche alors que je me figeai contre sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Murmura-t-il si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.

Sa voix, légèrement rauque, m'arracha un violent frisson et mon ventre se contracta douloureusement de désir.

Je cherchai rapidement une excuse pitoyable et sortis la première ânerie venue :

« Je... J'ai soif. »

A ma grande surprise, il rit, colorant mes joues du rouge de la honte.

Il me souleva soudain comme un poids plume et m'emmena jusqu'au canapé où il me laissa doucement tomber.

Le cœur battant, je le dévorai des yeux alors que les siens glissaient vers ma poitrine. Je finis par regarder à mon tour et constatai, consternée, que la veste de mon pyjama était entièrement ouverte, révélant à moitié mes seins.

Je détournai le regard et rattachai quelques boutons d'une main tremblante, cramoisie.

« Hmm... Attends-moi une minute, je reviens. » Murmura-t-il avant de disparaître comme par enchantement.

Je me laissai tomber contre l'énorme oreiller que Rosalie avait eu la bonté de m'emmener quelques heures plus tôt, poussant un soupir dépité.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours aussi simple dans mon esprit et pas dans la réalité ?

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lui dire tout simplement que j'avais envie de lui et que je voulais tester l'acoustique de ce maudit chalet et par la même occasion, ses performances sexuelles ?

J'avais beau lire des dizaines et des dizaines d'articles sur le sujet, je ne trouvais pas la solution salutaire.

Mais si Edward Cullen était effectivement la forme humaine de Dieu sur Terre, je ne pouvais certainement pas me jeter sur lui et arracher, telle une damnée, tous les tissus recouvrant sa peau. C'était... blasphématoire. Ca pouvait faire limite l'objet d'un huitième pêché capital, passible de la damnation éternelle.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et alla, vêtu d'un insolent boxer noir et d'un vieux t-shirt de Queen, jusqu'à la cuisine où il s'affaira.

Que Dieu bénisse celui qui avait eu l'idée de faire une cuisine américaine dans cet enfer enneigé.

Confortablement installée, je l'observais comme je regardais Johnny Depp dans chacun de ses films : avec minutie et extase. Je le vis sortir une casserole, la bouteille de lait avec les microbes d'Emmett dessus, Monsieur Mc Carty n'ayant jamais pris la peine de boire dans un verre, et une tablette de chocolat pâtissier rescapée dans un des placards.

J'observai son profil concentré, ses gestes vifs et assurés, sa précision et me demandai vaguement s'il se comportait de la même façon avec une femme.

C'était un des rares sujets que nous n'avions jamais réellement abordé tous les deux en 5 ans. Je savais qu'il y avait eu une fille qui avait le grand honneur d'être présentée à ses parents – une des périodes les plus noires et les plus pitoyables de ma vie... Mais rien depuis quelques mois.

Il revint vers moi avec deux mugs de chocolat fumants, et m'en tendis un avec un léger sourire.

« Je t'aurais bien mis de la chantilly mais apparemment quelqu'un l'a finie... » Dit-il.

Je grognai pour toute réponse en soufflant sur ma boisson.

« Si tu veux un coupable, adresse-toi à la première chambre d'Orgasmania. » Marmonnai-je.

Il s'installa à mes côtés, m'imprégnant de l'odeur de mon gel douche et étala ses grandes jambes près de la pile gigantesque des vieux numéros de Cosmo.

« Orgasmania ? S'amusa-t-il.

_ Pitié, Edward ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'entends pas toutes les nuits le baisodrome que devient inévitablement ce chalet.

_ Ils sont amoureux. Répéta-t-il en haussant des épaules.

_ Ils sont irrespectueux ! Et sans pitié...

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu ne peux pas faire la même chose ? »

Il me décocha un sourire en coin, attendant ma réponse, provocateur.

Mon envie en femme fatale, réajusta son décolleté et montra sa jambe gauche par l'immense fente sur sa cuisse.

Mes joues, elles, prirent une belle couleur cramoisie à ma plus grande consternation.

Je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille – geste qu'il observa – et essayai de me réinstaller confortablement, me laissant submerger par sa chaleur et mon odeur sur sa peau.

« Je pourrais... Avançai-je, prudemment.

_ Mais ton petit canard vibreur n'a plus de pile. »

Je lui lançai un regard blessé tout à coup.

« Pardon. S'excusa-t-il précipitamment. C'est juste que je t'ai entendue le dire à Alice ce soir et...

_ C'était pour ne pas perdre la face. Et cette conversation était strictement privée !

_ La cuisine n'est pas vraiment l'endroit approprié pour les conversations privées, surtout quand tout le monde rentre des pistes l'estomac vide... Sourit-il.

_ J'étais en train de négocier ma recette des banana pancakes en même temps.

_ Et tu l'as eue à un bon prix ?

_ Le déshabillé en soie rouge que tu nous as vues observer la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé au complexe commercial. »

Il m'observa un instant, les yeux plissés, son regard voyageant sur les boutons mal accrochés de ma veste de pyjama. Il porta lentement le mug de chocolat à ses lèvres, ses yeux toujours fixés sur mes seins, insinuant dans mes veines une vague intense de chaleur.

« Tu aimes beaucoup le rouge. La fraise, la soie... Ton pyjama. Fit-il en montrant d'un vague geste du menton mon ensemble short.

_ Jake a toujours dit que j'étais une fille très passionnée. Répliquai-je d'une voix étouffée en plongeant mon nez dans mon mug.

_ Entêtée, capricieuse et maladroite, j'aurais dit.

_ Capricieuse ? Hallucinai-je.

_ Tu ne supportes pas que nos amis soient un peu... démonstratifs.

_ Dit celui qui passe ses soirées enfermé dans la salle de bains pour ne pas les entendre.

_ Je passe au contraire mes soirées enfermé dans la salle de bains pour me préparer à les entendre.

_ En utilisant mon gel douche à la fraise ?

_ Précisément. »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous alors que je le regardai avec hébétude, le coeur battant.

Mon envie en femme fatale était à présent installée sur un piano à queue dans une pose très suggestive, une musique sensuelle en fond.

J'avalais une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat pour me donner contenance.

« C'est une déclaration ? Soufflai-je.

_ Une déclaration de quoi ? Répondit-il en plantant son regard vert dans le mien.

_ Nous sommes amis depuis cinq ans...

_ C'est toi qui l'as décidé. Me coupa-t-il.

_ Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu sortais avec Maya !

_ Maria.

_ C'est pareil.

_ A deux lettres près.

_ Puis il y a eu Mindy...

_ Cindy.

_ Loretta...

_ Jessica. S'amusa-t-il. Tu vas faire l'énumération de toutes les filles qui ont traversé ma vie ?

_ Je ne parlerai même pas de ton autre Isabella...

_ Pitoyable excuse pour pouvoir prononcer ton nom en pleine exploration d'Orgasmania... »

Figée, les larmes me montèrent inexplicablement aux yeux.

« Ne te joues pas de moi, Edward... J'ai toujours eu horreur de ça. Soufflai-je.

Il soupira et se passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse.

« Qui t'a aidé durant ton aménagement dans ton nouvel appartement, il y a quatre ans ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ ... Toi.

_ Qui t'a offert un pot de glace à la vanille avec noix de pécan quand Harry t'a quitté ?

_ Andy... Soufflai-je une nouvelle fois.

_ Qui enlève les toiles d'araignée de ton appartement parce que tu en as une peur bleue ?

_ ... Toi.

_ Qui t'a emmené baver devant le dernier film de Johnny Depp ?

_ ... Toi.

_ Qui est l'homme le plus sexy de la Terre ?

_ T... »

Je lui claquai l'arrière du crâne alors qu'il riait tout bas en me regardant les yeux légèrement brillants.

Il posa son mug sur la table et s'installa entre mes genoux repliés, se penchant vers moi comme pour me murmurer un secret.

Ma main se crispa sur l'anse du mug alors que je pouvais voir toutes les nuances de vert de ses iris à la lumière de la lampe allumée derrière moi.

Du chocolat maculait légèrement le coin de ses lèvres, me donnant envie de l'enlever du bout de la langue.

Je pouvais qu'être en train de rêver. Edward ne pouvait pas me faire une sorte de... déclaration.

« Depuis que nous sommes ici, j'utilise tous les soirs ton gel douche à la fraise. Comme ça, j'ai un peu l'impression de t'avoir avec moi quand je me couche. Murmura-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille dans un geste délicat. Tu es... tellement belle... »

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, m'embrassant la joue dans un baiser aérien.

Son souffle fit frissonner mon épiderme alors qu'il réitérait le même geste le long de ma bouche, jusqu'à mon menton.

Mes muscles étaient en train de se liquéfier alors que j'étais incapable de bouger. J'avalai difficilement ma salive, le regardant à travers mes yeux mi-clos, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il me prit délicatement le mug des mains que je tenais désespérément et me tira légèrement vers lui en s'installant plus confortablement entre mes jambes.

Ses doigts frôlèrent mes mollets, jouèrent avec la texture de ma peau nue et je me rappelai soudain qu'il avait toujours adoré le piano.

Il caressa mes jambes, s'arrêtant doucement sur ma cheville douloureuse, glissant le long de la courbe de mon talon, jusqu'à celle de ma plante de pied puis remonta avec lenteur jusqu'à ma hanche.

Il s'installa au dessus de moi et replia mon genou contre sa hanche, collant nos bassins l'un contre l'autre. Ses doigts s'insinuèrent sous le pan de ma veste en coton.

J'avais chaud tout à coup. Et je n'arrivai pas à croire en cette réalité. Edward était-il vraiment en train de... ?

« Bella ?... Bella, ne dors pas comme ça tu vas attraper un torticolis. »

* * *

_Pas taper, pas taper !_

_Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis dans ma période sadique... Prière de se plaindre à Ptite Vampire pour tout réclamation, elle m'a dit de ne rien changer ! A bientôt ! Ou pas... Tout dépendra du succès de cette première partie. Si vous êtes sages et motivées, il y en aura une seconde où je ne vous ferai pas faux bon ;)_

_Merci, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de SND - je vais essayer dans la semaine prochaine, mais hélas, je ne peux rien vous garantir, je suis assez prise en ce moment. Bon week-end ! Bises. G._


End file.
